


Casting Calls

by maydaysmusings



Category: Actor RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/maydaysmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Penn was originally Derek but Dylan introduces Tyler to Jeff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting Calls

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is to be quite honest but enjoy.
> 
> p.s. i only put timelapses or timed activities where necessary.

Dylan was smiling as he and Tyler danced to the beat, Holland and Crystal right next to them, Penn and Colton off to get drinks, none of them seeing the looming figure near the other end of the club. Until one of them did. Dylan locked eyes across the dance floor with the man and nearly lost his breath. He told Tyler that he was going to use the loo and scampered off. He just wanted to know why he had gotten so flustered. Sure, the guy was hot but Dylan was trying not to look at guys for awhile, or girls for that matter. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, glittering specs on his sweaty skin. Holland's lipstick print still on his jaw where she'd missed Colton's lips as he'd dodged them and nailed Dylan's skin instead, not that Dylan minded or even cared. He fixed his hair, checked his outfit, relieved himself, scanned his phone, but found himself uneasy. He'd brushed it off and turned to walk out just as Mr. Sculpted walked in. Dylan had every intention of just walking passed him, really he did, but when the man looked up at him, smiled and said, "Hey. I'm Tyler," something in him short-circuited and he was glued to his spot. Unfortunately, his mouth was not. "H-hi. Erm, Dylan. Wow. Your teeth are nice." And, really? Dylan should just stitch his mouth shut now and kiss not embarrassing himself good-bye. Who says that? He eternally facepalmed, but when the man smirked, Dylan knew. "Yeah. Sharp too. Great for biting." The man, Tyler, snapped his teeth and growled in what could only be described as animalistically. Dylan fumbled for words and once again, found himself wanting to be without the ability of speech and to have his first ammendment taken from him so that he could come with pre-moderated phrases. "Oh, wow, yeah, I bet." Simply stunning. Tyler moved just a bit closer and Dylan stared at a point just above his head. No way could he look at him and not say something stupid...again. "Wanna take 'em for a test drive?" Whoah. Wait. What? "Whoah. Wait. What?" Dylan subconciously gave himself five alliteration points. "You heard me, I'm sure. I'd be more than willing to let you." "I-I-" Two more points. "Oh, come on, Dylan. I saw you eyeing m-" "Dyl?" Oh, thank the gods for Colton. The male had wandered in, "Oh, there you are. Getting worried about you out there, man." He seemed to notice Tyler's hard gaze and took Dylan's hand, "C'mon." But Dylan pulled his hand away, getting an idea. "Colt, this is Tyler. Tyler, this is Colton." "Hi." "Hey." "Erm, well, I should get going. Friends are waiting. But, if you have a Sharpie or somethin', I could give you my number." And, of course Tyler did. Dylan scribbled his number on his palm and was pulled away by a scolding Colton. ~~~ Two Days Later ~~~ Filming had yet to start and Dylan was getting anxious. Penn was bonding with the cast and Dylan was starting to like him more and more. But in a friendly way. So when Dylan got Tyler's text, his anxiety shot through the roof. 'Hey. It's Tyler. From the club. This Dylan?' 'Yeah. Hey. What's up?' 'Who was that guy you were with?' Right to the point then. Play it off, Dylan. 'Just a friend.' 'Looks like a Hollister model.' 'Abercrombie and Fitch, actually.' 'Huh. So, like, how are you?' My turn, Dylan thought, right to the point. 'I want you to come and try out for a part in a TV show.' 'I dunno, man.' 'Just do it. Please.' 'What do I get?' 'A possible paycheck.' 'From you.' Oh. 'We'll figure something out.' 'Give me the info. I'll think about it.' And so, with shaky thumbs, he did. ~~~ Three Days Later ~~~ Dylan had picked up Tyler and driven him to the studio. He introduced him to a very impressed Jeff, got him a script and waited outside for him. They waited together after the audition for Jeff's decision. He didn't want to put Penn out of a job, but look at Tyler. He was perfect for the part. So, with a very heartfelt apology from Dylan to Penn, who took it surprisingly well because he had plans, Tyler was given the part. ~~~ *During Filming* ~~~ "Forget it." Tyler said, taken aback slightly. Tyler threw the inhaler to him and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking away, Dylan's jaw left hanging open. "Alright, come on man, I gotta get to work." "Dude. That was Derek Hale," Dylan pushed Tyler back a little, "You remember, right? He's only a few years older than us." "Remember what?" "His whole family burned to death in a housefire like ten years ago." "Huh. Wonder what he's doing back." Dylan scoffed and shook his head, walking away. "Come on, man." Tyler followed suit. "AND CUT!" Jeff called. "Perfect, guys! I loved it. Derek, er, Tyler, you were great. Love the eyebrows. Let's move on." Dylan walked to find Tyler and smiled, "Hey, man. You did great for your first job." "This isn't my first job." "It's not?" "Nah. Some years back, I played Tom Hanks' son." "You starred with Tom Hanks?! Cool!" Dylan smiled, then was yanked away by Crystal. "Dylan, where did you find him?" "Er, in the club..." "Seriously?" She stared at him, "He could've been a murderer or something!" "But he's an actor." "But you didn't know." "But now I do." She smacked his forehead and walked away to find Tyler to go over their scene. Then Holland grabbed his arm, "Hey, Obi." "Seriously? Obi?" "Hey, Mr. Hides-Attractive-Friends-Then-Sneaks-Them-Into-An-Audition." "Obi's fine." "So, where'd you find him?" She asked as she began to walk with him. "Or rather, hide him." "Actually, I only met him a little while ago. In the club." "The clu-Is he gay?" He stuttered, gaping at her, "I don't know, Holland. Christ. "Just a question. I mean, you usually don't just meet people in clubs." "Well, we didn't do anything, if that's your question." "Have you thought about it?" "I'm thinking about pushing you in front of a golf cart." "Oooh. So scary. Have you or not?" "I don't know. Maybe?" "So, you have. What about? Do you, like, want to kiss him or, like, other things?" "I. Don't. Know. I just think about...him. Not in anyway or in any scenario. Just him. His body, his face, his voice, his everything. I just...don't wanna put myself in any position that I could get hurt in, you know?" "I know, I know," Holland nodded, "But maybe putting yourself out there a little?" "Ugh. Go away." He teased, going to his trailer and waiting for his next scene. Dylan shouldn't have found it hot when Tyler shoved him up against the wall in their scebe together in his fake bedroom, but Christ, he did. When the scene was over, he'd gone back to his trailer and cursed the clouds above. This was such a bad decision on his part. But he couldn't bring himself to regret it. And maybe that's what led to what happened next...Him putting himself out there. The cast was going for lunch and Dylan volunteered to go with Tyler to pick up Chinese. Oh, boy. He was really flirting with disaster. "So, uh, how are you enjoying the show and the cast?" Dylan asked as Tyler drove them. Tyler smiled, "I'm quite enjoying it, actually. Getting along with everyone." He squeezed Dylan's puny bicep, "Thanks again, man. I appreciate it." "We, uh, never really discussed what you'd get from me out of this," He mumbled, then thought to himself, 'I'm trusting you, Holland.' "Hm. Well, what are you willing to give?" "What are you willing to take?" "Probably more than what you're willing to give." "How can you be so sure?" Tyler smiled, laughing a bit, "Mm, just a hunch, I guess." Dylan blushed, placing is hand near him on the console, "And what do you think I'm unwilling to give?" "Everything I'm willing to take." That became their thing eventually. Give and take. But, as time went on, Tyler found that his hunch was completely wrong. It had happened after one of their days on set. Jeff invited all of them to his house for a teeny tiny cast party...which turned out to be bigger. Crew members piled in, some extras, and of course, the cast; major and minor. Dylan found himself staring at Tyler, albeit desperately trying not to. I mean, how can you not? His long jawline, his beautiful eyes, his soft hair, his broad shoulders, his muscled physique, his stubble, and that smile. Dammit, he was in deep. Why had he let it happen? He could've distanced himself, became immune to the feelings, smile and wave, but no. He thought about him before bed, in the shower, in the morning, during filming, after filming, before filming, in his trailer, during rehearsal, during hair and make-up, at breakfast, at dinner, at lunch, in his sleep. All the time. He just couldn't stop himself. Or his thoughts. So he just stared at the subject of them instead. But when the subject stared back at him, he began to get anxious. He would smile and turn away under the intense gaze of the man. He would feel the eyes on him and excused himself to no one in particular, going to the bathroom. And, he probably should've guessed that history does repeat itself, because Tyler was in the bathroom right behind him. "Are you mad at me?" Dylan's heart dropped, "What? No. I'm just...confused." "Confused about what?" "Us." "There's an us?" "There's not?" Tyler stepped closer to Dylan, "Do you want there to be?" Dylan stepped away from Tyler, "I don't know what I want." "You should figure it out." "Why?" "Because if you don't, I'll do it for you." "Wha-" Dylan was cut off by Tyler's lips surging forward and meeting his. He gasped but was quick to reciprocate. They kissed for a few minutes, then Dylan pulled away. "I decided." "What's your decision?" "I want there to be an us." "I do too." "I figured as much." "You making fun of me?" "You gotta problem with that?" Then Tyler kissed him again and they somehow managed to stumble from the bathroom. Jeff was first to break the awkward silence. "So, how do you guys feel about Sterek?" FIN

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the spacing is wrong. my mobile is messing up. will be fixed.


End file.
